La isla desierta
by Selene Mindthelay
Summary: Traducción. "Tras fallar en una misión, Sasuke y Naruto son abandonados en una isla desierta. Y después de que Sakura se vaya a tratar de sacarles de dicha isla... ellos se quedan completamente solos... one-shot, Narusasu"


"_**La isla desierta"**_

"Bueno, esta misión no esta yendo muy bien" remarcó Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura miraron alrededor, estaban en una isla completamente ausente de vida.

"No me digas... ¿en serio?" respondió Sasuke, sarcásticamente, rodando los ojos ante el dobe.

"Bueno, yo por lo menos he sido mas útil que tú"

Sasuke replicó

"¡No, tu nos convenciste de ir por este camino!"

"¡Porque tu bloqueaste el otro camino!"

"¡Chicos!" Sakura interrumpió la pelea "Voy a marcharme y buscar algún tipo de servicio de radiotransmisor en esta isla, a ver si hay alguna manera de contactar con el continente. ¿Podéis vosotros dos quedaros aquí e intentar encender un fuego para llamar la atención de algún barco o bote que pase por aquí? Y, por favor, intentad no pelear"

Sasuke y Naruto se fulminaron el uno al otro con dagas invisibles, sus ojos ardían. "Bien" dijeron ambos a la vez, enseñándose mutuamente los dientes.

Después Sakura de mala gana se fue, el silencio siguió a su marcha. Naruto echó un vistazo a Sasuke, antes de preguntar. "¿Entonces… comenzamos a encender un fuego?"

Sasuke echó un vistazo hacia él y se encogió de hombros, "Supongo".

Pero ninguno de los dos se movió y, entonces, sintieron un duro silencio una vez más. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que Naruto decidió romperlo de nuevo. "¿Si te perdieras en una isla desierta, que llevarías contigo?"

Sasuke le fulminó con la mirada. "Nosotros estamos atrapados en una isla desierta de verdad y no he tenido la posibilidad de elegir qué llevarme"

Naruto suspiró "Simplemente digo, si tuvieras la posibilidad de llevar algo, ¿qué sería? Como... una tienda de campaña o algo asi".

"No llevaría nada" dijo Sasuke

Naruto resopló. "Bueno, eso es simplemente estúpido. Tienes que llevar algo. Y, en serio, tú deberías querer llevar algo... Alguna cosa de utilidad..."

Sasuke suspiró y pensó en ello durante unos instantes. "Er... bueno, entonces supongo que llevaría algo de comida, o de beber, o algo así..."

"No, eso no cuenta, tiene que ser un OBJETO, Sasuke, OBJETO" replicó Naruto, suspirando también.

Sasuke rodó sus ojos. "Bien. Um..."

"Bueno, podrías llevar alguna trampa, para cazar algo para comer o algún envase o taza para llevar la bebida..." sugirió Naruto. "No es como si fueras a elegir la taza. Mas que nada porque es un poco tontería..."

"Bueno," Sasuke se estrujó el cerebro en busca de alguna idea. "En esta isla, ¿podría conseguir mi kunai?"

Naruto se detuvo y pensó sobre ello por un momento.

"No, todo se ha perdido en el mar" respondió el rubio, finalmente.

"Entonces, supongo que elegiría eso, mi kunai." Dijo Sasuke con un asentimiento orgulloso hacia el shinobi rubio.

Naruto cabeceó. "Supongo que tiene sentido."

El silencio volvió, y los dos lo soportaron torpemente, esperando a que el otro hablase.

"¿Bien, qué llevarías tú?" preguntó Sasuke.

"¿Yo?" Naruto pensó en ello. "No sé, creo que estoy bien así."

"¿Qué quieres decir con "así estoy bien"? ¡Me dijiste que "no llevar nada" era una estupidez!" replicó Sasuke, descompuesto.

"No he dicho que no llevaría nada" le corrigió Naruto "Simplemente dije que así estaba bien, tal cual estoy".

La frente de Sasuke se frunció. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bien... solamente quiero decir que… tu sabes… " Naruto hizo una pausa momentáneamente, poco dispuesto a seguir. "Estoy bien aquí. Estando solo nosotros dos. Así estoy satisfecho."

"Espera, no lo entiendo, ¿cuál es tu objeto?" preguntó Sasuke.

"Bien… supongo que tú..." se ruborizó Naruto.

Sasuke sonrió con satisfacción. "Ah no, eso no cuenta, tiene que ser un OBJETO, Naruto, OBJETO."

Naruto le devolvió una sonrisa satisfecha. "Eso es lo que tú te crees... que no eres un objeto..."

Los dos volvieron a su silencio, sonriéndose con satisfacción el uno al otro.

"Espera, no soy un objeto… "

"Puedes seguir creyendo eso, Sasuke... "

**FIN**

**Notas de Selene Mindthelay:**

Dios... cuantísimo tiempo sin actualizar nada de Quack-sama... T.T

En fin, la verdad es que ando de lo mas estresadita, estoy estudiando la carrera de Psicología y un curso de auxiliar de enfermería, ambos a la vez, y me absorbe muchísima energía y tiempo (esto lo he podido traducir porque hoy he tenido un rato libre, que si no...) así que espero que me disculpéis por la tardanza pasada y, me temo, que futura (no... ToT)

En fin, muchos besos y espero que os haya gustado =^^=

Besos...

_Sel_

PD: El próximo fic será... a ver, a ver... (Selene se venda los ojos y apunta con el dedo a la pantalla):

"**10 ways to bag an Uchiha"** (10 modos de empaquetar un Uchiha)

_Summary: como Naruto trata de empaquetar a su propio Uchiha. NaruSasu_

Breve y conciso, así es como me gusta xD

Ja ne...


End file.
